


technical failure

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, but like. accidental forced orgasms by technical failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: With a lack of a trained doctor, Kasius has to repair Sinara's sensory regulator implant when it malfunctions and causes her pain. The repair comes with some unexpected side effects.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	technical failure

**Author's Note:**

> for the square 'orgasmitron'

Sinara lay face down on the sofa in Kasius’ chambers, vaguely regretting that she hadn’t retreated to her own. She’d thought she would be done with this quickly. She’d pulled something in her back in training and the pain wasn’t even that bad, not really, but she had no tolerance for even the mildest pain. They’d but the chip into her spine when she’d been given to the army and she hadn’t felt pain since. Soldiers who felt no pain fought better and it didn’t require killing them with Odium. That was reserved for severe cases, not normal battles.

The longer she lay there, the more intense the painful throbbing in her lower back became. She didn’t think she was seriously injured. Surely then it would have hurt right away?

Maybe she just needed a stiff drink and some sleep.

She had just decided to try and move when Kasius gasped in shock. She heard the door close and his hurried footsteps.

“Are you alright?”he asked, his hand cautiously brushing her shoulders.

“Chip’s broken,”she mumbled, turning her face to him so her voice wasn’t muffled by the sofa pillows.“I think it may be amplifying instead of subduing because my back’s really bad.”

“Oh, no, poor darling,”he said, eyes wide with concern, gently petting her hair.“It might need recalibrating.”

“We don’t have a doctor,”she reminded him.

The fool had wanted to recreate a specific Inhuman power and had blown himself to bits along with the lab. They were still waiting on replacements.

“I know.” He licked his lips nervously.“I could do it.”

She was so surprised she tried to sit up, slumping down again with a yelp.“You can’t do it, Kasius.”

“I have studied biology quite intensively,”he said. He sounded a little offended but was still petting her hair comfortingly.

“You hate seeing blood.”

“I hate seeing you in pain much more.” He kissed her temple.“Besides, the controller module isn’t implanted that deep. I’ll be done fairly quickly.”

She should have protested more but the pain was just getting worse and worse.

“Try not to kill me,”she said.

It was worth the risk. He couldn’t make the pain any worse than it already was, surely.

That assessment must have been wrong because she had to bite her hand to keep from screaming when he set to work. He couldn’t put her under, needing her awake to make sure he wouldn’t give her nerve damage.

She answered his check-ins and tried her best not to let him hear how close she was to tears. When the pain finally started fading, her teeth had left imprints on her skin.

It no longer hurt. None of it hurt anymore.

“Are you alright, my love?”

He’d gotten rid of the gloves and was back to stroking her hair.

“Yeah.” She turned to look at him, reaching out to cup his cheek.“My hero.”

“No need for sarcasm,”he said but he was smiling anyway.

She pulled him in for a kiss.“Not being sarcastic. Now you get your reward. That’s how those romance novels always go, right?”

“I still regret showing you those,”he said.“You just had surgery, darling.”

“The controller module isn’t implanted that deep,”she echoed his own words.“Anyway, you need to check that all my nerves still work.”

And she needed something to wash away the phantom pain still lingering at the edge of her perception.

Luckily Kasius knew her well enough to realise she wasn’t just teasing him.

“I’ll be thorough,”he promised, voice dipping low, as did his hand.

For a whole week, the implant gave her no trouble. When it did start acting up again, she didn’t even realise it at first.

The Lady Basha and her entourage were visiting, and she was bickering with Kasius, as usual.

As much as Sinara liked to deny even to herself that she had a - rather unfortunate - type, there just was something to seeing these two doing their best to one-up each other while playing at civility. Not to mention that Kasius got deliciously possessive after each and every one of Basha’s visits.

She’d made one too many undisguised passes at Sinara for him to comfortably ignore, especially when Sinara, under other circumstances, would absolutely have taken Basha up on it.

So standing there, watching them snipe back and forth, eating a dish that required them licking their fingers far too often, Sinara was not exactly surprised at the low thrum of arousal.

Basha had called her exquisite, earlier, when she’d provided their newest Inhuman with an adequate opponent and she had seen in Kasius’ frozen smile the promise of a long night of him assuring himself it was him Sinara wanted.

It had sent a thrill of anticipation through her that had started to simmer. So now she was watching them eat and bicker, and tried to ignore her pebbled nipples straining against the fabric of her bra.

She was pressing her thighs together in a desperate attempt for some friction by the time they made it to dessert. She was almost absurdly turned on, halfway to release, just imaging Kasius’ finger sliding into her the way they slid into those dishes.

Only when she barely managed to bite back a moan did she realise what was going on. The chip on her spine was once again amplifying what she was feeling, it just wasn’t pain this time.

She strode over to Kasius as casually as she could manage and whispered to him that she needed to retire to her room. She’d hopefully come up with an explanation by the time he finished Basha’s visit.

Instead, she was only just around the corner when he caught up with her, having made his excuses.

“You’re very flushed,”he said, his hand going to her elbow as if to steady her.“Are you alright?”

“Fine,”she ground out.“Go back to your guest.”

“We’ll resume negotiations tomorrow. What’s wrong, darling?”

There were footsteps coming closer. She couldn’t do this much longer.

She stumbled the few steps to the storage closet and slipped in, Kasius following her.

She grabbed hold of a nearby shelf, letting out a single groan before biting down on her lip to keep quiet.

Kasius stared at her, going from concerned to incredulous.“Are you - are you having an orgasm?”

“Yes,”she snapped. He damn well ought to recognise that she was, he’d given her enough that he should be familiar with the sight. She slipped a hand into her shirt and started teasing her nipple; having no sensation but random pleasure was somehow unsettling. Her touch made it better.“You fucked up the chip.”

“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry!” He looked it, too, but he also glanced at her tits like he wanted to take over from her.“I must have pushed the regulator too far.”

Sinara sank against the shelf for support, the orgasm stretching on and on. It was most likely one after the next but she couldn’t tell; all she knew was that every fibre of her being was alight with need and pleasure at the same time.

“Can you fix it?”she managed to choke out.

Kasius stepped closer, reaching out to steady her. Whether it had been his intention or because she tugged on his belt to bring him closer, she did not know and she did not care, but one of his legs ended up between hers and she started rubbing herself against him, her pussy aching for any sort of friction.

“I can.” He nipped at her earlobe. His eyes were dark with want but he did his best to remain reasonable.“Let’s get you to our quarters, yeah?”

She whined in response, riding his leg faster, her hands back at her tits.“I don’t want anyone to see me like this. Do it here.”

“Too dangerous.” Kasius grasped her hips and settled her into a better rhythm, making her moan louder.“I’m already improvising enough without doing it in a storage closet.” He kissed her temple.“I’m sorry. I can call a lockdown drill so the hallways will be empty but then we’d still have to wait a bit to make sure.”

“Do it,”she said.

She was weak in the knees and her head was spinning but she absently noted that it still felt good. Usually, she could only take a handful of orgasms in a row before her body felt overwrought, tense and far too sensitive.

The chip had to be overriding all that.

She kept rocking against Kasius’ leg as he typed the lockdown command into his communicator and set a timer.

“That ought to cover everyone getting away from this wing,”he said.

Maybe he’d wanted to say more. She dragged him into a kiss before she could find out. He was happy to oblige her, pressing her back against the wall and kissing her deeply - until she reached for his belt buckle.

“We can go to our chambers any minute now,”he reminded her.

She didn’t waste time arguing that point. Instead she undid the fastenings on her own trousers. Kasius made the exact same half exasperated, half indulgent sound she knew from their trip to Kitson, where she had challenged far too many people to knife fights in a bit of a drugged haze.

Before she could question him on that, his hand was in her panties and his fingers in her pussy.

Her moans were loud enough that them waiting for everyone to clear out was sort of pointless but neither of them brought that up, Kasius kissing the side of her face and neck and whispering soothing words she could not begin to comprehend.

When the timer went off, she could barely even stand anymore.

“If anyone is still in the corridor, I’m killing them,”she muttered against Kasius’ neck. The indignity of having to let him carry her was perhaps the worst part of all this.

“As you should,”he said simply.

The next thing he said was,“Stop squirming, I don’t want to injure you.”

“I’m not squirming on purpose,”she snapped.“You try coming half an hour straight and lie still during.”

“I’d rather not, to tell you the truth.” 

He held her hips down. She went back to jerking them the second he let go.

“Well, that won’t work. Can you tell me what you need?”

“The fucking chip deactivated.” She twisted around just enough to look at him.“Or your cock in me.”

“You expect me to operate on you while -”

“Well you expect me to hold still while I’m coming!”

“Fair point.” He sighed deeply.“You’ll hold still? Promise?”

Her pussy ached with anticipation at the sound of him unbuckling his belt.

“Promise,”she said.

She sobbed with relief when his cock slid into her, slowly, slowly, until he was buried to the hilt.

“Hold still,”he reminded her.

She curled her fingers into the sheets and did her best to focus on nothing but the feeling of him inside of her. He was barely moving, his concentration elsewhere, but it was enough.

“Fuck, thank you,”she mumbled when the onslaught of pleasure suddenly ebbed away.

Kasius chuckled, gentle fingers spreading the healing gel on her lower back.“Never thought I’d get thanked for not making you come.”

“I don’t want another orgasm for at least a week,”Sinara said.

Then she shifted and his cock nudged against that perfect spot in her as he went to pull out. She rocked her hips back to keep him in her.

“Well, maybe one more.” She threw him a grin over her shoulder.“Just to make sure we didn’t damage any nerves, of course.”

“Of course,”Kasius teased, and thrust back into her.


End file.
